Ib
Ib is the titular character and protagonist of the game of the same name, Ib is a simply a young girl that visits the art gallery with her parents. When everything gets worse, Ib must solve puzzles and dodge evil paintings to somehow find a way back home. Appearance Ib has brown hair that just falls past her shoulder blades. Her bangs fall in a straight line just over her brows and her eyes are maroon. Her attire consists of a white button-up shirt with long sleeves with a red tie tied around the collar and a red skirt that falls just below her knees. Black stockings and red shoes complete her outfit. Personality Ib's personality varies depending on the player's choices. In other words, Ib's personality is unknown, because it is built up by the player. The player's choices of her personality affect the game's ending (ex. The choices the player makes affect the way Ib talks to Garry or Mary). However, Ib is shown as extremely brave, quiet, nice, kind and profined. She is also very sensitive to others as she felt sorry for Mary when she had to leave her behind. Unlike Garry, she doesn't express or show her feelings too much. She appears to be a very blunt and sarcastic child as well. History She visits Guertena's museum with her parents. Her mother gives her permission to look at the art on her own, and Ib goes on to explore the museum by herself. Eventually, she gets transported to the Fabricated World (read as "??? World", depending on whether or not Garry survives). After exploring a bit, she eventually finds a red rose. The rose is linked to her life, and if it dies, so does she. She doesn't understand this however, because she can't read the sign next to the rose. As Ib keeps going through, she will find an injured Garry holding a small key tight in his hand. After you pick up the key, you will be able to interact with him and will be given two options; to call out for help or massage his shoulders. Since he, just like Ib, is connected to a rose, which is being torn, nothing will help him until Ib heals his rose. The way Ib behaves towards Garry is chosen by player, but is partially controlled by the game. Ib seems to love Garry in the same way he does. Also, as the relationship with Garry can be chosen, it can be chosen with Mary as well, but there is no bond between the two of them. Ib seems to like Mary, since Garry said Ib may be sorry for leaving Mary there after he defended her from Mary once he found out/remembered the truth about her being a painting. Even if Ib understands Mary is a painting, she doesn't think about how dangerous Mary can be. When Ib escapes with Garry in the sketchbook, she soon goes to the Toy Box after Mary pushes them into it. Depending on the conversations between Mary and Ib, she may or may not be able to find her rose. If there are no petals above Ib after she wakes up, her rose can't be found. If the petals of her rose are seen above Ib, they will be lead to the rose. If the pink key is picked up before the rose, the same thing will happen as if there is no rose in the Toy Box, so note that you must pick up the rose before taking the key. The different choices the player chooses effect which ending you will have. Trivia *Ib's rose is red, symbolic for "true love" in the Victorian language of flowers. *According to Kouri, her family is upper-class, so her skirt goes just down to her knees. *In one part of the gallery, Ib sees a room of ornaments shaped like cute bunnies, but when the player enters the room playing as Garry, he sees disturbing blue dolls with red eyes. A book in that room is a hint: the book states that when the spirit is tired, people hallucinate to comfort themselves, and the worst part is that the person is unaware of it. This implies Ib is hallucinating in this room; despite appearing to be strong, she is greatly affected by the ordeal and sees the dolls as rabbits, which confuses Garry when she says she thinks the dolls are cute. *In kouri's Ib gallery is said that Ib loves her mother, but gets along with her father too. *Ib's rose only has five petals because she is a child, while Garry has ten, being a young adult. *According to the Japanese wikia, her favorite things are omelets and rabbits (remember the rabbit room?), while her least favorite things are green peppers and exercise. Theme Music Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Titular Category:Horror Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Mute